parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Puffa Steam Train on Rails (Nintendo 64) - Part 1: The Story's Introduction
Here is the first part of Daniel Pineda's version of Puffa Steam Train for Nintendo 64. Cast * Puffa as Rocket Robot * Edd as Dr. Gavin * Bill as Whoopie * Scar as Jojo * Sonic as Tinker * Schemer as Tinker * Yoshi as Cat Challenger * Mario, Luigi, Kenan, and Kel as The Presidents Transcript * (The Classic Thomas Theme plays for Puffa the Steam Train and Friends on Rails title that appears) * Announcer: (clears his throat) You can follow the stories in the film, that comes with Puffa the Steam Train and Friends on Rails. Whenever you hear this sound, (Puffa whistles) it is time to turn a page. * Narrator: On the island of The Bigg City Port, the sights and sounds are shown, as a ship with a mighty little steam train, floats by. This engine is Puffa the Steam Train, the main protagonist, who is the film. * Double Dee: Puffa! Stay sharp now. Tomorrow, Whoopie Land opens! The happiest park in the galaxy! From here on, every person can run the whole place! Even one steam train, eh? At least, for one night. I'm going to the party, so keep an eye on the tokens... and the tokens. The machines are in perfect balance. Beautiful! You won't have any trouble. Everything is automated. Oh, and make sure that Bill and Scar don't go hungry. Bill's our star, you know. Bill, food and drinks, come and get them. (Bill grabs some food and drinks) Good man! Scar? No, you only like food and drinks when you're hungry, don't you? I'll have Puffa try to get you some food and drinks if you're hungry. I know I've saved a fuel can and some cotton for my engine. (Jojo takes out a map and ponders) Hmm... (puts his hands into his pockets and finds his cotton wool and can) Aha! (hops onto his train and leaves) Farewell! Be good! (Puffa turns around, sees that the tickets and tokens are gone, and gets knocked by Scar and Bill) * Scar: Be good, he says! Oh, it'll be good all right! Bwa ha ha ha ha! (the alarm goes off as Puffa's engine crew, Edward, Henry, and Gordon, who are hearing the sound of the alarm going off, wake up) * Puffa: Hey, guys, it's an emergency! Get Garfield, Schemer, Misty, Yoshi, Kenan, Kel, Pearl, Petra, Sonic, Uncle Chuck, Homer, Wade, Hypno-Toad, Lenny, and the others going! We must save the day! * Edward: Everyone, get on board! Come on, hurry, quick! It's an emergency! We must get Puffa ready! * Henry: All aboard, everyone! All aboard, let's go get Puffa's wagons ready! Let's get going, everybody! * Gordon: (couples up the coach, hopper, log wagon, car, and caboose) SQUADALA! WE ARE OFF! * Puffa: (having given a blow on his whistle, starts to move, and finally speeds off to the rescue) Yeeess! Category:Daniel Pineda